


Back in a flash.

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twilight falls in love with Flash and tries to live a life in both worlds.





	

“what’s up Twilight, you look like you're under a storm cloud?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight sighed and stared absent mindedly into the distance.

“it’s hard to explain.” she mumbled in response.

“I think you need a party to cheer you up.” Pinkie pipped in.

“yeah what’s eatin ya sugarcube?” Applejack tried.

“That look on your face is simply dreadful darling.” Rarity added.

“Maybe if you talk about it you’ll feel better, that is if you want too.” Fluttershy agreed shyly.

“Okay, you are my best friends, so I guess if anyone would understand it’s you five. You see the thing is I can’t stop thinking about the other alternate world.” she mumbled.

“Let me guess, there’s this guy in this other world that you really like and really want to see again?” Pinkie Pie guessed.

Twilight looked at Pinkie in shock wondering how the pony knew that at all.

“Just a lucky guess.” The pony said quickly.

“Yeah that”s exactly it, I really just want to see the guy again.” Twilight admitted.

“Then how about you take a trip over there? Who said there has to be trouble for you to go back?”

Twilight stood eyes shining.

“You’re right I could just pop over there and see how Sunset Shimmer is doing and see him and I can easily get back in perfect time.” she agreed.

Spike quickly followed Twilight as they hurried through the mirror that led them both into the alternate world.

Standing now to her feet she hurried into the school.

“Twilight?” A familiar female called out.

Turning I smiled at her.

“Hey, Sunset Shimmer, how’s it going?” she asked.

“I’m surprised to see you, what are you doing here?” she asked.

But Twilight was no longer paying attention for standing by one of the lockers was Him!

Their eyes met across the hall and she began to sweat as he walked across the hallway towards her.

Blushing Twilight thought about making a dive for the nearest classroom but managed to stay where she was.

“Hey, Twilight, nice to see you, are you doing anything later?” Flash Sentry asked.

Twilight tried not to grin and responded “no, I’m not doing anything at all.” 

“That’s awesome would you like to go to lunch with me?” he asked shyly.

“That sounds great.” Twilight informed him.

“great see you then.” he says heading off to class.

“mind telling me why you are here?” Sunset asked.

Eying her Twilight sighed “I kind of couldn’t stop thinking about him, so I came back to see what if there's anything there.”

“Ah, you like Flash? I wish you luck with him.” Sunset offered.

“Thanks Sunset, hopefully I won’t screw up.” Twilight admitted.

Twiliggt sat in the library looking through a bunch of the romance magazines but nothing helped calm her nerves and all to soon it was time to meet Flash for Lunch.

Shouldering her bag she went looking for him, Spike tagging alone in her back pack.

“Hey, Twilight you ready to go?” Flash asked.

“Sure, where we going?” Twilight asked nervously.

“to this really nice resturant That happens to be a favorite of mine.” he responded.


End file.
